


First Christmas Eve

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: First Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bakes his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for adventdrabbles 2013 #18: Bundt Christmas cake

“Baking again?” Severus asked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. It seemed like Harry had practically been living in the kitchen the past month. Not that Severus really minded; it made the entire house smell incredible.

“I wanted to have something for those who don’t like really sweet things,” Harry explained. “I thought a Bundt cake would be a nice light option.”

“Hmm,” Severus said, eying said cake, which Harry was currently covering with red, white, and green frosting. “I can see how it would definitely be suitable for anybody watching their figure.” 

“Shut it, you,” Harry said. “Don’t think I won’t bake you into a pie.”

Severus snorted. “Are you afraid that our guests will turn up their noses at the seven cakes, three dozen types of biscuits, and four crumbles you’ve already made and instead demand human flesh?”

“You never know,” Harry said. “And they’re not guests. They’re family.”

“Of course they are,” Severus said. “Which is why I don’t understand why you’re treating them like food critics out to give you a scathing review in the _Prophet._ ”

“I know what they would have enjoyed if they’d gone to the Burrow,” Harry said. “I’m not going to let them miss out on that just because they decided to spend the holidays here instead.” 

“Do you truly believe pudding is what they care about?” Severus asked. 

“Well, no,” Harry said. “But I just don’t want them to feel like they’re missing out on anything. It’s already bad enough…”

“It’s not your fault your marriage failed,” Severus said quietly. 

“I know,” Harry said. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t feel guilty they need to choose between their parents on Christmas.”

“Nevertheless, it was their choice,” Severus said. “One they came to entirely on their own. You didn’t even ask them.”

“No,” Harry admitted. “Although they could have just done it because they felt bad that they haven’t spent Christmas here since the divorce.”

“They’re teenagers, Harry,” Severus said. “They don’t do things out of the goodness of their hearts. They do it because they want to.”

Harry laughed. “They’re good kids though.”

“They are,” Severus agreed. “But something tells me they would have been just as happy eating Chinese take-away with you on Christmas as… what exactly are you planning to serve for supper? Other than biscuits?”

Harry grinned. “I haven’t even tackled supper yet. We may have to eat Bundt cake as our main course.”

“One more thing I’m sure will thrill them,” Severus said. “Every teenager’s dream: cake for supper.”

Harry sighed and stepped into Severus’ arms, resting his head on his shoulder. “How is it you always know just want to say to make me realise I’m being entirely mad?”

“Years and years of practice,” Severus said, stroking his hair.

“We’ve only been dating for two,” Harry said. 

“Like I said, _years_ of practice,” Severus said. “I clearly wasn’t very good at it when you were still a student. But after having to save your hide time and time again, I learned to tailor my approach.”

“I like this approach much better,” Harry said, gifting Severus with a languid kiss.

“Indeed,” Severus replied. “So have I adequately reassured you your children will not be traumatised by their first Christmas away from the Burrow?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, creeping his hands down to cup Severus’ arse. “I could use a little more convincing.”

Severus smirked as he worked to undo Harry’s flies. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. Then his hands stilled, and he leaned in to kiss Severus again. It was soft, gentle, and astoundingly intimate. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For embracing my family,” Harry said. “For seeing how important it was to me that my entire family was together and happy for Christmas.”

“You are my family,” Severus said. “And by extension, your children. I’m more than happy to take the compliment, of course, but in all honesty, it’s the same old selfishness of wanting to see one’s loved ones happy. Especially at Christmas.”

“My wonderfully selfish Severus,” Harry said, stroking his cheek.

“And don’t you forget it,” Severus said, and kissed Harry once more.


End file.
